


Mystery Box

by iworshipkeanureeves



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iworshipkeanureeves/pseuds/iworshipkeanureeves
Summary: You find out that Keanu has been hiding something from you.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Kudos: 14





	Mystery Box

“What time do the movers arrive?” you called trying to reach Keanu in another room.

“Six!” his voice got back to you. “But I’m almost done here!”

It felt so strange packing everything up and getting ready to leave your beloved home, which you had shared with Keanu for more than five years. Regardless, you were both happy to start a new chapter of your lives and anticipated this change. After all, you had decided to start a family of your own, and for that, you both wanted a bigger house where you could raise your kids.

Lost in your daydreams, you were taking care of the bedroom, emptying your closet, meticulously folding every piece and stuffing labeled boxes. All that you had left were the top shelves, but the problem was that you couldn’t reach those just by getting on the chair. No matter how hard you tried to stretch, it wasn’t enough and you had to admit you needed help.

“Come help me, I can’t reach everything!” You asked for Keanu’s assistance. Normally, you would have gotten the ladder out of the basement, but since he was almost done with the bathroom, it was just easier to ask your husband.

Getting a wardrobe this tall was actually your idea, because you wanted to use up the vertical space, leaving the room more spacious. Yet, you ended up not using top tiers at all, as you simply could never reach them. Honestly, you couldn’t even tell what you kept there, probably towels and sheets that you had bought long time ago, but never really used them.

Keanu stepped into the room with a huge smile on his face, and you could see he was also excited about the changes that were coming your way. Sure he was enthusiastic about the new house, but more importantly, he couldn’t stay still because there was a little baby growing inside of you, this new life that two of you had created from your great love. 

Before climbing onto a chair, Keanu came closer to hug you and placed a cute little kiss to your forehead, “You shouldn’t be doing any of this in the first place, Y/N, go get some rest,” he said.

“Ke, I’m only three months in, it’s like nothing. Besides, don’t get me wrong, but I don’t trust you with my wardrobe,” you giggled, admiring Keanu’s height as he was effortlessly handing you piles of towels.

With his hands reaching up, you could see Keanu’s tummy unveiled and it was really tempting to just immerse into his soft radiating skin, but sadly, you were on a tight schedule as there were still too many boxes left to fill. A quick peck to his belly had to suffice for now, but Keanu happened to be so ticklish that it almost made him lose his balance. “Whoops, sorry,” you laughed, hearing him playfully sigh.

Stepping down, Keanu handed you one last duvet, but you saw him holding a mysterious box in another hand. The box, which you had never seen before.

“What’s that?” you asked, pointing your finger at it, but Keanu seemed reluctant to answer you. It seemed like he was ignoring the fact he was holding something in his hand. “Do you keep your kinky stuff in there?” You giggled, trying to mess with him a little.

“And why would I hide that form you?” Keanu chuckled, bringing the box further behind his back.

“No, seriously, what is that?” you squinted.

“Promise you won’t get mad,” he pleaded, smiling at you and trying to contain his giggles.

“Ke, now you’re scaring me.” You suddenly got more interested in the contents of that box, worrying he might have been hiding something from you. You kept on wondering what could possibly be in there to get you mad, but deep down you knew it couldn’t be too significant, he would never do this to you.

“Kiss me and I’ll show,” he smirked, puckering his lips. You kind of already felt that he wouldn’t be this playful if there was something actually serious about the box, but it was still a mystery.

Crossing your arms and trying to act mad, you leaned in for a quick peck, but Keanu put the box down to the bed and dived deep into your lips, his hands wandering all over your body. He was going for it, his tongue tracing along your lips, and his palms pressing onto your bottoms, squeezing you tightly.

“No no, this won’t be your easy way out,” you smirked pushing him away, and rushed to grab the box first. Having it in your possession, you were lifting the cover tortuously slowly, staring into Keanu’s eyes, as he was patiently waiting for the revelation. To your surprise, the box was filled with all kinds of sweets, most of which were his favorites.

“Wha-a…?” you got so confused, sticking your hand inside and reaching for the bottom. You thought that maybe he was hiding something deeper and candies were just to cover it, but that wasn’t the case. “What the hell, Ke?”

“That’s my secret stash, sorry.” He blushed, shrugging his shoulders and desperately waiting for you to smile back.

“I don’t understand.” Your gaze kept wandering between him and the box as you were waiting for some sort of an explanation.

“Oh really?” he laughed. “Every time I bring home something sweet, it’s gone the same day, I usually don’t even get to taste it.”

“Well, you see, sometimes when a woman is expecting, she has cravings,” you frowned a little. “It’s like the ABCs of having a pregnant wife,” you stood in front of him sulking with your arms crossed.

“Y/N, I have had this box for like two years now.” Keanu leaned to hug you giggling, but you kept your arms pressed against your chest, fighting the urge to embrace him.

Well truthfully, he was not wrong. You would always indulge in sweet things, sometimes maybe too much and yet, he had never said a word about it, so you were grateful for that. You found this whole situation cute rather than upsetting, but still there was something in the back of your mind telling you to tease him for just a little bit more. After all, he had been hiding something from you for two years, no matter how ridiculous that was.

“I’m sorry,” Keanu murmured pressing you even closer. “You said you won’t get mad.”

“No, I didn’t,” you stated, but it was so hard to keep a straight face, when you found this all to be incredibly funny. Your arms were practically wrapping around his sides, and you couldn’t stay mad for much longer.

“Ok, come here, little princess,” Keanu said, sitting back on the bed and bringing you closer to straddle him. “I’m offering you a candy of your choice from my box, so that we can forget this and move on, does that work for you?”

“A candy?” you scoffed, tucking his hair behind his ears, relishing his beautiful face. “Give me the whole damn box, or we’re not talking.” You began kissing head, slowly going down his cheek, then to his lips, nibbling on them. With one firm push, you pressed him to the mattress and bent down to leave a trail of wet kisses down his neck, exposing his ticklishness again.

“Y/N, I’m really confused, because your words and your actions are not on the same page,” Keanu cackled, cupping your face and trying to stop you for a second, to make sure you were not actually upset.

“Ke, don’t even bother to understand a pregnant woman,” you chuckled gazing into his dark eyes, which seemed so seductive and inviting, that you lowered your hand leisurely undoing the strap of his sweatpants.

You could feel that Keanu was fighting the urge too, flustering beneath you, as you kept on devouring his ripe lips. “No no, wait.” He found your palm and brought it back up to his chest. “What the hell are we doing?” he asked grinning, but still very confused.

“Well, the mattress is still here, so…” you gave him a suggestive smile.

“Jesus, Y/N, can you not wait?” Keanu tittered and widened his eyes. “The movers are coming here any minute now, we can’t,” he whispered sitting up with you in his lap.

“Whoah, mister Reeves, are you seriously rejecting sex?” You giggled, stroking his back.

“I’m just postponing.” Still grinning, Keanu stood up, holding you up in his hands, then kissed you one last time slowly lowering your legs back to the ground. “It’s gonna be the first thing we do to claim our new home,” he winked, securely knotting his lace back, and gently smacked you ass before leaving to open the ringing door.


End file.
